Boron Thirion
Boron is an integral part of the Inheritor's Saga, being the Dragon King for the entire duration of the Korothian Civil War and following. He is known all across Koroth'Kan, and even in the Talmid Isles, though his reach does not extend that far south. His titles include: King of Dragons, Goldenmane, The Chakra Dragon, and Royal Amethystine. Boron came to rule just as the war started, his coronation being infamously followed by one of the worst of the orks' first attacks. Since royal draconic rule does not follow royal families and heirs, the king who ruled before Boron was not his father. Rather, no one knows who Boron's father is, and he has never felt the necessity to inform anyone as to his sire's identity. Regardless of this, and of draconic politics, Boron's sons and wife are still considered royals while he rules, being dragon-kind's Princes and Queen. This is not to say Boron and his family won't still maintain some semblance of influence following his time as king, however. Only that their status as a royal family will be void, being considered instead as ones of great respect and deference. Boron is a wielder of the rarest of Wing Haven's elements: Chakra. As per usual with non-human wielders, Boron bears chakra lines (similar to fault lines) all over his body in the form of markings in the same color as his energy (gold). While these marks shift in appearance between his draconic and khadra forms, they remain ever present and represent the limitless potential his body has stored within. History Early Life Write the first part of the first section of your page here. Becoming King Write the second part of the first section of your page here. The Inheritor's Saga Destiny's Courage Speaking through Mirrors Write the first bit first piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Audience with the King Write the second bit of the first piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Battle of Thunder's Way Write the third bit of the first piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Loyalty Excursion to Talmid Gone Wrong Write the first bit of the second piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Assault on Halohkash Write the second bit of the second piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Destiny's Collision Write the fourth part of the first section of your page here. Description Write the second section of your page here. Khadra Form Write the second part of the second section of your page here. Personality Write the third section of your page here. Trivia *When Nichole named Boron as a young girl, she did not know she was practically naming him after an Element on the Periodic Table. **Boron's name was inspired by the character Thoron, from Dragons: Fire & Ice. Boron originated as an OC for that movie, envisioned by a young Nichole to be Thoron's son; hence, Boron derives from Thoron. *Interestingly enough, the dragon is not the only 'Boron' out there, as there is also the Snowy King of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole bearing this name. *Boron is not only an important character in the Inheritor's Saga, but is actually one of Nichole's first characters she ever made for anything. Gallery Boron Khadra.jpg|Khadra Form in Casual Attire Anthro Boron Reference.jpg|Reference of Khadra Form Boron Headshot.jpg|Two-Horned Form. Boron by Trance-Bound.png|Full body of Boron's Two-Horned Form, by Trance-Bound. Deltora D. Boron.jpg|Deltora Diamond Form. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Male Character Category:Work In Progress Category:Chakra Mancer Category:Otherworlder